Talk:Scavenge
Contradicting Information Removed: *Turns up items used as ammunition, or ingredients for making ammunition. Items seem to be scavanged based upon the ranged weapon you have equipped (Archery items for bows, and Marksmanship items for crossbows and guns). **While the above is true for the most part, this is not 100% guaranteed; in example, fletchings may be found while using Scavenge with Crossbow equipped. Because it tells you that Scavenge results are based on the ranged weapon you have, then goes ahead and tells you the results are random. And Scavenge does just seem to be random and in fact my last exp session as RNG provided a mix of Fletchlings and Old Bullet Boxes. I used Archery only. Mosh-Ifrit 03:54, 20 September 2007 (EDT) I can say with confidence that this must not be true. I was hunting Dune Widow as a PLD/RNG, and using scavenge as the timer for the spiders repop. I had NO ranged weapon equipped at all, and still came up with ash lumber. Austineze 01:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Theory for Scavenge Ok, so earlier tonight, I was hunting the Valkurm Emperor, and as usual i was using my SHarpshot every time i killed a placeholder (73DRG/12RNG) but then i figured i might aswell use Scavenge aswell, so every time I killed a placeholder I scavenged and i got a result. I was 3/4 on this theory, my theory is that MAYBE there is a set window of oppertunity for a RNG to Scavenge a defeated mob. And perhaps the "Enhances Scavenge Ability" on RNG AF (i think) Lenghens the Time window for the body to be Scavenged? (Tyh 06:42, 30 October 2007 (UTC)) There may be some truth to the above. I think I can say for sure, though, that if you stand in the same place and Scavenge, you'll never turn up any items. For instance; I made a macro with windower using Scavenge once every 300 seconds and left it overnight, and I got zero items. When I got back on in the morning, I ran to the outpost and immediately got fang arrowheads on my next Scavenge. I'm certain that some sort of activity is required for an item to be found. I can confirm this also, staying in the same spot all the time will result in nothing. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 09:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Another Scvange Theory I believe Scavenge accuracy is increased where debris is located within in a zone, and its possible there may be other rules like where items are more likely to drop and scatter. When testing this is Garlaige Citadel, I had a 100% success rate of Scavenge when using it on a noticeable area where debris is scattered, like where the ceiling has fallen off onto the floor. This was much much higher than my less than 50% Scavenge rate in the other sections of the zone. I'm pretty sure this is true. However, the 2nd part of my theory is that areas where debris is more likely to be located has a higher accuracy, as it would make sense logically. I have been noted by many friends and myself to have a much higher scavenge success rate than many other rngs and I basically use it every time recast is up. Overall, I have roughly a 75% success rate overall. This is from lv12-37, of course not counting areas in the city where I have a 0% chance. This is a bit harder to test and I haven't tested it all that well really, so this is mostly anecdotal. KonigBerserk 01:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :A 100/75/50/... success rate from how many samples?-- 02:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :: 100 sample size for Garlaige Citadel for both on debris and not on debris. The 75% success rate is mostly anecdotal like I said, so however many times I've tried in my whole RNG career to 37. Probably like 300-400 I'd guess though, but the 75% success is only anecdotal, I'm not sure the exact amount. Scavenge grabs a percent of expended ammo, dependent on level. Scavenge is explained in full here: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/32909-April-30-2013-(JST)-Version-Update Korvana (talk) 20:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC)